Marcus Brimage vs. Jimy Hettes
The fight was the first loss for the young prospect Jim Hettes. The Fight The first round began. Brimage landed a good right early dropping Hettes briefly, and a good left landed. Brimage stuffed a single easily. Four thirty. Brimage landed a big left. Four fifteen. Brimage stuffed a single beautifully. Wow. Four minutes. "He's tired!" Three thirty-five as Hettes kicked Brimage low but they kept going. Three fifteen. Brimage swept Hettes's leg with a beautiful leg kick, and a left to the body and another. Three minutes. Brimage dropped Hettes with a huge straight left counter pouncing to guard. Two thirty-five. Brimage stood and let a rocked Hettes up. Brimage stuffed a double sprawling and blocked a high kick. Two fifteen. Hettes kneed the face. Two minutes. Brimage ate a right hand counter coming in, Brimage landed a straight left. Hettes landed a few jabs. One thirty-five as Brimage landed a right kneeing the body. "Get off the cage! Hands up!" Brimage landed a good right hook. Brimage landed a big left. One fifteen. Brimage landed a stiff counter left there. One minute. Both guys are southpaws. Brimage landed a counter left hand there. Thirty-five as Brimage landed a big right. They clinched and Hettes kneed the body, ate a big two-punch combo as they broke. Fifteen. The first round ended to loud cheers, 10-9 Brimage. Brimage was cut over the left eye. The second round began. Hettes missed a high kick. Hettes landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Brimage landed a left. Hettes got a beautiful trip to side control landing a few lefts. Four minutes. Brimage regained half-guard eating two right elbows, Hettes tried a guillotine, Brimage rolled out and stood. Three thirty-five. Hettes landed a flying knee and got another trip from the back to side control, he landed a left elbow, Hettes worked a guillotine rolling to mount then the back, he had the arm trapped, both hooks now, body triangle in. Three minutes. Brimage was defending. Two thirty-five. Hettes underhooked an arm. Brimage was fighting to escape and stand back up. Two fifteen. Hettes had the body triangle back in. Two minutes. Hettes wanted the choke. Brimage was defending well. One thirty-five. Hettes turned to mount landing a right, Brimage stood, Hettes kneed the body in the clinch. They broke. One fifteen. Brimage landed a left to the body and another upstairs landed there. One minute as Hettes landed a double jab and a left. Brimage stuffed a double sprawling. Brimage landed a left. Brimage landed a right hook. Thirty-five. Brimage stuffed a single. Fifteen. Brimage pushed forward. The second round ended, 10-9 Hettes. The third round began and they touched gloves. Brimage hossed forward early. Hettes landed a leg kick and ate a nice one and another. Four thirty. And another leg kick from Brimage and another to the body. Four fifteen. Brimage landed a straight left. Four minutes. "He's hurt!" Brimage landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five remaining. Three fifteen. Rogan noted the Nick Diaz comparisons between Hettes's striking as I did last night live. Three minutes. Brimage landed a left hand and a counter right hook. Hettes's hands were low, he ate two counter lefts. Hettes walked through them. Two thirty-five as Brimage landed a leg kick. Brimage stuffed an ankle pick attempt, low single. Two fifteen as Brimage landed a leg kick and ate a jab himself there. Hettes landed a left hook with two minutes. "Move!" One thirty-five left. One fifteen. Brimage stuffed a single sprawling nicely. One minute. "Cover up!" Thirty-five. Brimage landed a leg kick. Fifteen. The third round ended. 10-9 Brimage, 29-28 Brimage. 29-28 UD for Brimage. Hettes takes his first loss.